the_script_nswsfandomcom-20200213-history
No Words
No Words is track #9 on The Script's third studio album, #3. Lyrics Whooo ooo I could talk all day long about the news, Giving you the current affairs and my views I could talk all night long about a song, Giving you the pointers on where you're going wrong. I could talk all year long about the net And sending you the links I think you haven't seen yet. I'd like to tell you things that I think you never heard, but there are no words I could talk all day long about dreams, Sewing up your heart so you never see a seam. I could talk all day about politics, All of the corruption, clean hands, dirty tricks But what can I say About something that blows me away Without it soundin' like another cliché? From what I've seen and I've heard, When it comes to you, baby, no, there are no, there are no words. There are no words, Yeah, I swear this much is true, There ain't a word in this world that describes you I could talk all day long about life, After so many wars, how we're all still alive. I could speak all night long about the world, How it took me thirty years just to find one girl. I could shoot shit for days all about guitars, A Gibson or a Fender, it depends on who you are. But when I try to say something that you never heard, There are no words I could burn your ear off all about space, Why we have a moon, the moon has a face. If the earth is spinning, why we all stay in place? Why we can't walk it's gotta be a space race. But what can I say, That's gonna' blow her mind away, Tryna write a classic not a throw away. All I've seen, all I've heard, When it comes to you, there are no, there are no, there are no words, no words. There are no words. Yeah, I swear this much is true There ain't a word in this world that describe you, that describe you. Yeah, I swear this much is true There ain't a word in this world that describes you. No words. There are no words to describe or define What’s inside you, your feeling, your vibe Believe me I’ve tried to break you down to a science I see you in my mind and I open my mouth and it’s silence I can articulate a Shakespeare poem Even though I didn’t know him I can see where he was going And where he’s coming from I can even catch his flow And then I think of you I don’t know where this metaphor is going 'Cause there are no words you can understand, only lovers can You can ask the professor and the madman If they couldn’t find the words, no one can All I’ve seen, all I heard When it comes to you there’s just no, just no words (Just no words, no words) Yeah, I swear this much is true, There are no word in this world that describes you, that describes you. Yeah, I swear this much is true, There are no word in this world that describes you. There are no... There are no...